


Black Lily

by IWP_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: In which the sight inherited by Sepira's descendants is more than what others think and Dying Will Flames users are not human. Not that they know it.





	Black Lily

Summary: In which the sight inherited by Sepira's descendants is more than what others think and Dying Will Flames users are not human. Not that they know it.

_Note: I literally just wrote this to have some fun with fantasy elements and do the imagery, nothing more._

**WARNINGS: Self-Indulgent AF, Written Just For The Imagery.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

**Sight**

.

Officially, the bosses of the Giglio Nero have the gift of the Sight, allowing them to See glimpses of the future.

Unofficially? Their Sight allows them to See so much more: the world at its truest form, the souls of people around them, the energy overflowing and weaving through the fabric of reality.

It also makes for very amusing situations, which Yuni had to learn to perfect her poker face to deal with.

Her Family has an idea about the situation, that there is more to her Sight.

There is definitely more to her sight, she thinks as she cuddles close to Gamma's wolves, curled around her, unseen by everyone else.

.

**Snake**

.

Byakuran likes to drop in unannounced quite a lot and it frustrates him how he can never get the drop on Yuni.

He always whines about it and she always tells him that he keeps giving himself away.

He whines harder, telling her that he does everything he can to hide his presence and she smiles and doesn't tell him about his soul's snake heads' habit of pushing in through every window whenever he comes over.

She is absolutely thankful that the souls traverse through a different plane or else there would be no space for them

.

**Beast**

.

It's always fun to be around Tsuna.

No one understands why she finds it extra funny when people from the mafia look at his short stature and assume that he is harmless.

She wishes they could see the great, hulking beast towering over Tsuna and spreading its wings into the sky and beyond what even Yuni can see, pushing its enticing Harmony in a circling dome around everyone.

The looks on their faces would be _priceless_.

(She wonders if she's been spending way too much time around Reborn and Byakuran before dismissing the idea.)

.

**Song**

.

Yuni loves it when the Shimon are around.

The earth sings under their feet, and their presence heralds the arrival of a horde of spirits, all red eyed and trailing the Shimon like guards.

Shimon Primo stands just behind Enma, his lips are forming the sounds of a song ringing in tandem with the earth. Little Mami is curled up next to her brother, echoing the same words.

The song reverberates with the earthling blood in her veins, brings up memories of the lullabies her mother sung for her, and she feels at home.

.

End


End file.
